


I motivi del tuo sorriso

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Appena digitate le ultime lettere sulla tastiera, il giovane uomo lesse quanto risultava sullo schermo del suo computer.-Allora! Un cappuccino al caramello con latte di soia senza panna aggiunta, una granita con menta e fragole, un tortino al cioccolato, un affogato alla nocciola e un caffè ristretto!Guardò la propria cliente per avere una conferma, e Arashi gli rivolse un sorriso fin troppo affabile.-Tutto corretto!A Mika venne naturale rispondere al suo sorriso, anche mentre mandava la conferma al pasticciere nel suo piccolo studio privato. Poi, aspettò che la cliente posasse la propria carta dove doveva, e al suono di conferma allungò una mano di lato, afferrando un bicchierone di carta plasticata e un pennarello nero indelebile.-Per il tortino al cioccolato ci vorrà qualche minuto, così come anche per l’affogato. Che nome scrivo per l’ordine?
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Tsukinaga Leo, Kagehira Mika/Narukami Arashi
Kudos: 1





	I motivi del tuo sorriso

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Appena digitate le ultime lettere sulla tastiera, il giovane uomo lesse quanto risultava sullo schermo del suo computer.  
-Allora! Un cappuccino al caramello con latte di soia senza panna aggiunta, una granita con menta e fragole, un tortino al cioccolato, un affogato alla nocciola e un caffè ristretto!  
Guardò la propria cliente per avere una conferma, e Arashi gli rivolse un sorriso fin troppo affabile.  
-Tutto corretto!  
A Mika venne naturale rispondere al suo sorriso, anche mentre mandava la conferma al pasticciere nel suo piccolo studio privato. Poi, aspettò che la cliente posasse la propria carta dove doveva, e al suono di conferma allungò una mano di lato, afferrando un bicchierone di carta plasticata e un pennarello nero indelebile.  
-Per il tortino al cioccolato ci vorrà qualche minuto, così come anche per l’affogato. Che nome scrivo per l’ordine?  
Arashi si appoggiò con un gomito al bancone, cominciando a dettare.  
-Ma certo, nessuno problema! Allora, segni pure 08754…  
-08754-  
Mika arrivò quasi alla fine del numero prima di rendersi conto di quello che stava scrivendo e quindi d’alzare lo sguardo alla cliente; lei gli fece un sorriso abbellito dal lucidalabbra alla fragola.  
-Se ci aggiungi un 5 alla fine è il mio numero. Per il resto, mi chiamo Arashi Narukami.  
Il cassiere divenne completamente rosso nel giro di pochissimi istanti; abbassò lo sguardo e cominciò a farfugliare qualcosa, preso alla sprovvista.  
-M-molto bene, Narukami-s-san. Appena il vostro ordine sarà p-pronto, la chiamerò- cioè volevo dire, dirò il suo n-nome.  
Arashi fu implacabile: un occhiolino distrusse completamente i pochi pensieri nella testa dell’altro.  
-Grazie infinite.  
Poi si allontanò con eleganza, senza correre troppo fino al proprio tavolino. Per fortuna o per sfortuna, a quell’ora di sera c’erano sia pochi clienti sia pochi camerieri, quindi era certa di trovare ancora quel ragazzetto impacciato con gli occhi dai colori diversi.  
Seduto dal suo stesso lato del tavolo, Izumi l’accolse con un’occhiataccia.  
-Devi per forza flirtare con qualcuno ogni volta che andiamo da qualche parte?  
Lei ridacchiò coprendosi le labbra con le dita.  
-Non è colpa mia se ci sono camerieri così carini al mondo!  
-Lo dici ogni volta che ne vedi uno.  
-Oh, ma questo qui sembra… particolare.  
Lanciò un’occhiata oltre la propria spalla, vedendo Mika armeggiare tra le macchinette del caffè in modo piuttosto agitato. Sorrise di nuovo, più che soddisfatta.  
-Sena, lasciala fare! È il suo modo di festeggiare, dopotutto!  
Leo aggiunse una risata alla propria sentenza, che si sentì anche dall’altra parte del piccolo locale.  
Valkyrie era una pasticceria aperta da poco, la cui pubblicità e il cui marketing vertevano molto sul fatto di poter offrire dolci a basso contenuto calorico e zuccherino, cosa che aveva destato molta attenzione e attrattiva in tutti i club sportivi del campus universitario – tra cui, appunto, quello di scherma, di cui tutti i cinque presenti facevano parte.  
Ritsu si mosse sopra l’imbottitura del sedile, tastandone la morbidezza. Sembrava abbastanza soddisfatto, così come della luce tenue e calda della lampada appesa sopra le loro teste. La decorazione di un grosso orologio spiccava dalla parete sul fondo, ancora di più data la mancanza di gente ai tavolini e di camerieri nei piccoli corridoi tra le sedie. Forse un po’ troppo elegante. Sbadigliò, stendendosi sul tavolo e chiudendo gli occhi per qualche istante.  
A capotavola, il neo-capitano della squadra aveva gli occhi pieni di felicità, in una giovinezza ancora un poco acerba e innocente; era certo quello più entusiasta sia della vittoria conseguita quel pomeriggio sia del loro trovarsi in quel luogo.  
-Ci meritiamo questo piccolo premio, prima di continuare con gli allenamenti. Siamo stati bravi!  
La bella vetrata che si apriva a fianco del loro tavolo si rivolgeva a un giardino interno, curato e verdissimo. In un angolo appena riparato, crescevano piantine basse, che il cartellino appeso individuava come fragole di bosco. Poco più in là i mirtilli e le more, e poi un albero basso di ciliegie. L’atmosfera era davvero ricercata.  
Sul tavolo, invece, Leo Tsukinaga soffiò via i ciuffi lunghi della sua frangia, in modo che non cadessero più sugli occhi impedendogli di scrivere. Guardandolo così chino su un tovagliolo, Izumi non ne fu affatto contento.  
-Devi proprio?  
-È per un progetto! Ho una scadenza fra due giorni, non posso mica trascurare la mia vita universitaria!  
Rise ancora, contento. Il suo entusiasmo così spiccato e stravagante rientrava a tutti gli effetti nello stereotipo dello studente di Belle Arti, cosa che lui era. C’era, tra di loro, quel velo sottile di differenza che ogni tanto li alienava gli uni dagli altri, ogni tanto era stimolo d’interesse.  
Arashi sospirò, con fare quasi materno.  
-Se evitassi di prendere anche gli ultimi tovagliolini, te ne sarei grata.  
Leo le rispose con un solo cenno del capo, senza neanche alzare gli occhi. Ma si fermò quando vide comparire nel proprio campo visivo un dito estraneo: Ritsu si era allungato verso di lui, reduce da un’esperienza in conservatorio durata più di dodici anni.  
-Prova con un sol bemolle, viene meglio.  
-Hai ragione! E poi questo-  
Scrisse un’altra strofa sull’onda dell’emozione.  
Sentirono qualcuno avvicinarsi con passi leggeri, anche se nessuno aveva anticipato un richiamo o qualcosa di simile. Arashi si voltò con molta aspettativa nello sguardo e il suo sorriso migliore, per trovarsi qualcuno di estraneo davanti.  
Un uomo alto, capelli rosa e berretto bianco appoggiato sul lato della testa, li guardò in modo severo e allungò il vassoio pieno di bevande sul loro tavolo.  
-Signori, ecco il vostro ordine.  
La sua delusione fu più evidente e sentita, anche di fronte alla più bella granita che avesse mai visto.  
-Oh…  
Caffè ristretto a Izumi, tortino al cioccolato per Tsukasa, affogato per Ritsu e cappuccino con latte di soia per Leo. L’artista con i capelli lunghi dapprima vide solo il piattino e mosse la mano per prenderlo – fu un caso che sfiorasse le dita del pasticciere e, di conseguenza, alzasse gli occhi a lui.  
Rimase abbagliato, per qualche istante, e fissò a lungo quegli occhi dal taglio sottile.  
Shu retrocesse, e senza neanche un inchino o un cenno di cortesia, si allontanò da loro.  
-Con permesso.  
Qualche secondo di silenzio statico, solo Tsukasa assalì il proprio dolce con fin troppo entusiasmo, battendo i piedi dopo averne assaggiato un cucchiaino.  
Ritsu e Izumi, senza pietà, canzonarono la giovane studentessa di marketing che aveva appena ricevuto l’ennesima delusione.  
-Non è venuto il cameriere carino…  
-Devi avergli fatto paura.  
Arashi arricciò le labbra in un piccolo broncio infantile, scocciata. Vide solo in un secondo momento un bigliettino alla base del suo bicchiere di vetro, scarabocchiato in fretta. Era un numero di telefono e un nome, piccolo piccolo.  
Vinse l’incredibile tentazione di voltarsi verso il bancone, dove sapeva bene che Mika la stesse guardando.  
-No, non penso proprio!  
E ridacchiò, contentissima di aver ottenuto la seconda vittoria della giornata.  
Nonostante le labbra sporche di cioccolato e ormai metà del proprio tortino soffice nello stomaco, Tsukasa fu l’unico a captare qualcosa di insolito. Davanti a lui, seduto su un seggiolino singolo, il loro ex capitano non spiccicava una parola da ben tre minuti, ed era piuttosto strano.  
-Tutto bene, Leader?  
Leo era rimasto in silenzio fino a quel momento, intrappolato in un’istante mai finito.  
Aveva trovato la sua musa – sorrise, ancora più felice di prima.  
-Sì! Penso di aver avuto un’idea brillante!  
Izumi sbuffò ancora nella sua direzione, irritato.  
-Guarda che qui chiudono fra venti minuti!  
  
  
Strinse al collo la propria lunga sciarpa, nel tentativo di schermarsi dal fresco della sera autunnale. La sua mano instancabile stava rifinendo la melodia di uno spartito, mentre la testa ricreava a memoria una melodia fuggente, che ancora non era stata del tutto perfezionata. Provò a cancellare due note e riscriverle seguendo un altro ritmo, aggiungendo una pausa e allungando invece il do dei flauti – in quel modo era un poco meglio, ma non ancora abbastanza.  
Quando si prese la testa tra le mani e grattò i capelli, si rese conto di essere stanco, e forse era quello il motivo per cui non riusciva a trovare una buona soluzione. Davanti a lui, sparsi sul tavolo, c’erano troppi fogli scarabocchiati.  
Il pasticcere dai capelli rosa si chinò accanto a lui, senza invadere in alcun modo il suo spazio vitale. Prese le tre tazze di caffè, appoggiandole sul proprio vassoio.  
-Oggi sei sorprendentemente solo e silenzioso.  
Alzò lo sguardo a lui con il sorriso già pronto, il cuore già in tumulto. Benché non fosse stato intenzionale rimanere su quel tavolo per tutto quel tempo, era contento che lui fosse uscito di nuovo dalla sua cucina.  
Sorrise, con la faccia di chi non era cosciente delle borse sotto i propri occhi o i propri capelli arruffati.  
-Non è che ogni settimana c’è un torneo di scherma! Ogni tanto faccio le cose da me!  
L’altro gli lanciò un’occhiata parecchio dubbiosa.  
-Musica e sport?  
-Ti sorprenderesti sapere quanta arte può esserci nel colpire qualcuno con la sciabola!  
-Ne faccio volentieri a meno.  
Attimo di pausa. Leo finì col fissare la sua mano – dita lunghe e affusolate, polso sottile – che reggeva il vassoio con eleganza, quasi fosse senza il minimo peso. Ogni dettaglio di quella persona lo faceva impazzire.  
L’altro sospirò, guardandosi appena attorno: non c’era più nessuno ormai, si sentiva soltanto il rumore elettrico dei frigoriferi e gli sbuffi delle macchinette della cioccolata.  
-Ti lascio il tempo di finire di ordinare in cucina. Dopodiché, devi andare fuori anche tu.  
-Agli ordini!  
Leo scimmiottò il saluto militare e l’altro sospirò ancora. Lo vide allontanarsi veloce e avvicinarsi al cameriere con gli occhi diversi; lui abbassò in fretta il cellulare, motivo per il quale fino a quel momento sorrideva sognante, e dovette ricevere un ordine preciso perché cominciò a muoversi velocemente, pieno di una fretta ansiosa.  
Leo tentò di chinarsi di nuovo sopra il proprio spartito, ma la sua labile attenzione preferì seguire il cameriere spostarsi tra un tavolino e l’altro.  
Mika raccolse le tovagliette della giornata e le mise tutte in un grande cesto, che chiuse poi con un bel fiocco rosato. Pulì ogni superficie di legno per eliminare quel poco di polvere depositata, sistemando le sedie sopra la superficie orizzontale e finendo col pulire anche le gambe snelle. Terminò i propri doveri passando due volte la scopa a terra e poi lo straccio, e chiuse a chiave lo sgabuzzino.  
Sul ciglio dell’ingresso, si fermò titubante, e trascorso qualche secondo di stasi si chinò nella sua direzione.  
-Arrivederci! Speriamo di rivederla-  
Si zittì, confuso, mentre Leo ridacchiò del suo comportamento impacciato. Così, Mika uscì di corsa dal locale, abbastanza imbarazzato – da come camminò lesto davanti alla vetrina, Leo intuì fosse più che contento di vedersi con Arashi, quella sera.  
Leo ritrovò il pasticcere davanti al tavolo, senza berretto bianco o divisa: teneva in mano un sacchetto con dentro il suo grembiule, sulla spalla una borsa a tracolla e nell’altra mano il sacco dei tovaglioli da portare in lavanderia. Fissava con un certo astio i fogli ancora sparsi sul tavolo.  
-La vena artistica è una scusa per essere così disordinati?  
Leo borbottò piuttosto contrariato, cominciando a raccogliere tutti i propri averi.  
-Ma tu non hai mai niente di carino da dire ai tuoi clienti? È per questo che di solito non fai il cameriere?  
-Chiunque è in grado di sorridere, ma non tutti sono in grado di gestire una cucina al meglio.  
-Su questo hai perfettamente ragione!  
Quando ridacchiò, alcuni dei suoi fogli gli sfuggirono dalle mani; fu una lotta di qualche minuto tra lui, l’equilibrio e la capienza della propria borsa. Alla fine, vinse lui, benché al costo di schiacciare qualsiasi cosa appena un poco voluminosa sul fondo, tra due astucci e mille biro sparse.  
Mentre si muoveva dal tavolino alla porta d’uscita, notò un angolo che rimaneva un po’ in ombra, non troppo distante dall’entrata stessa della cucina dell’uomo.  
Leo cominciò subito a lavorare con la fantasia.  
-Qui c’è molto spazio! Non avete mai pensato di fare un piccolo palco?  
-Non siamo quel genere di locale.  
-Neanche per provare?  
Per tutta risposta, l’uomo con i capelli rosa spalancò la porta di vetro davanti a lui, infilò la chiave nella toppa e lo guardò in maniera molto allusiva, scuotendo le cose che aveva tra le mani.  
Leo lo superò e aspettò che lui chiudesse il locale, cominciando a far scendere le serrande, prima di ribeccarlo.  
-Posso almeno sapere come ti chiami, o anche questo non merita una risposta?  
Vide nei suoi occhi un guizzo di sentimenti contrastanti, tra l’irritazione e l’interesse. Leo pensò di nuovo a quanto il suo sguardo fosse magnetico, persino in quella costante e sottintesa tensione.  
E poi, la sua voce, sembrava il pizzicare di un violino ben accordato, persino negli sbuffi.  
-Shu Itsuki.  
-Shu Itsuki! È un bel nome!  
Il pasticcere cominciò a camminare lungo la strada, lasciandogli spazio accanto a sé. Non lo rigettava affatto, così come lasciava che lui fosse attratto in modo naturale a sé. Non doveva farlo spesso, perché era evidente il suo impaccio sotto i modi bruschi, ma non gli staccava proprio mai gli occhi di dosso.  
-Sei curioso di sapere il mio, per caso?  
-Neanche per sogno.  
-Leo! Mi chiamo Leo Tsukinaga!  
-Non mi interessava saperlo.  
-Non è vero! Stai mentendo! Lo capisco chiaramente, sai?  
Leo rise alla sua smorfia, molto contento. Davvero, molto contento.  
  
  
Mancò davvero un soffio che il naso di Tsukasa si scontrasse contro la barriera della vetrina: aveva adocchiato una fetta di torta molto invitante, con i colori tenui della crema appena fatta – come tutti i dolci, venivano esposti soltanto freschi.  
Si rivolse al cassiere in attesa, con gli occhi sfavillanti.  
-Io voglio questa! Con la panna light, per favore!  
Mika prese nota, o almeno ci tentò.  
Sotto lo sguardo attento di Arashi, digitò qualcosa sullo schermo e poi cominciò a leggere.  
-A-allora, una torta alla frutta, per te un cappuccino e poi-  
Lei lo interruppe subito.  
-Oh, no! Questa volta niente cappuccino! Due granite e una macedonia!  
-Oh, già… c’è pure scritto qui…  
-Oh, questo genere di errori di distrazione sono assolutamente adorabili.  
Mika arrossì ancora di più di quanto non stesse già arrossendo prima, abbassando gli occhi sulla tastiera. Non erano bastati tre appuntamenti per riuscire a superare quella fase, lei era ancora troppo bella e lui talmente tenero che nessuno, nella fila davanti alla cassa, ebbe cuore di fargli fretta.  
Ci riprovò, con un poco più di spirito, anche se il continuo sbattere di ciglia di lei lo distraeva non poco.  
-D-dunque-  
Un po’ distante, sempre nello stesso tavolo abituale, Ritsu sospirò stanco di vedere la scena ripetersi per l’ennesima volta.  
-Qualcuno dovrebbe dirle di smettere. Sta cominciando a essere imbarazzante anche a distanza.  
Davanti a lui, Izumi incrociò le braccia al petto e sbuffò sonoramente, alzando poi il mento in un’espressione sdegnosa.  
-Io vi avevo avvertiti, all’inizio di tutto questo. Nessuno mi ha prestato ascolto!  
Guardò anche al proprio fianco, spazientito.  
-E tu? Hai intenzione di mangiartelo, quel bigliettino?  
Leo volse gli occhi spalancati a lui, per la prima volta da quando erano entrati in quel locale – non aveva fatto altro che fissare la porta della cucina, nella speranza e nel timore di vederlo sbucare all’improvviso. Di scatto, strinse il biglietto che aveva tra le dita e che continuava a picchiettare sul tavolo. Rise, allegro.  
-Ah, certo che no! La plastica mica è commestibile, Sena!  
E senza aggiungere altro, guardò ancora l’entrata della cucina. C’era qualcosa che gli suggeriva che il numero dei clienti avrebbe impedito a Shu di allontanarsi dalle proprie postazioni, perché non era pensabile che abbandonasse i fornelli per dedicarsi ad altro; tuttavia, Leo era sordo alla propria stessa ragione, così come a ogni altro buon consiglio. Abbassò lo sguardo solo quando Tsukasa si sedette davanti a lui, bloccandogli la visuale.  
Arashi gli fece il favore di iniziare una conversazione inerente alla sua persona.  
-Quindi è tutto pronto per domani sera?  
Ritsu gli sorrise quasi dolce, seppur con occhi stanchi, e Leo rise felice delle sue parole.  
-Non vedo l’ora di ascoltare la tua musica, Leo…  
-Vedrai che sarà capace di tenerti sveglio per ben due ore e mezza!  
Tornò a rispondere ad Arashi, sempre con un sorriso sicuro.  
-Ci sarà il pienone! Abbiamo distribuito tutti i biglietti della prima con successo!  
Sena lo adocchiò con sospetto.  
-Tutti tranne uno.  
E Leo accusò il colpo, congelando il sorriso sulle labbra.  
Arashi intervenne subito, girando il fianco verso la cassa e le macchinette del caffè.  
-Se vuoi, lo posso dare a Mika perché lo passi a-  
-No, non ce n’è bisogno. Grazie.  
Lo disse di colpo, senza davvero pensare. Per qualche ragione, l’idea che Shu potesse realmente ascoltare quello che aveva scritto in quello stesso locale lo mise a disagio per qualche istante di troppo. Non gli era mai mancata la sicurezza per le cose importanti, ma allo stesso tempo non aveva neanche mai provato qualcosa di tanto istintivo e primordiale come quello che provava per il pasticcere. Era una sensazione difficile da descrivere – un’emozione che trasformò tutta la sua aspettativa in timore in un solo istante. Cercò di leccarsi le labbra.  
-In realtà io…  
Sena Izumi, suo compagno fin dalle scuole elementari, lesse quanto c’era da leggere nella sua espressione, e questo assottigliò il suo sguardo e rese più cruda la sua voce.  
-A cosa stai pensando, Tsukinaga?  
-Niente!  
-Ti conosco. Stai pensando a qualcosa come che il tuo pasticcere non possa apprezzare la musica, o che la tua musica non possa destare interesse nel pasticcere.  
-Non ho detto niente di tutto questo.  
Anche Ritsu intervenne, parteggiando per lo studente d’infermieristica.  
-Ma lo hai pensato, e si vede.  
La preoccupazione distolse persino Tsukasa dai dolci e dal contesto del locale, indirizzando tutta la sua attenzione per i compagni di squadra. Così come faceva durante le partite d’allenamento, così fece anche seduto a quel tavolo.  
-Hai lavorato tanto per questo progetto, Leader. Perché ora sei in dubbio?  
Leo non rispose alla sua domanda, ancora più a disagio.  
Per quel motivo, risposero gli altri tre, dando tre versioni della realtà tutte e tre diverse e tutte e tre complementari.  
-Perché è un idiota.  
-Perché è il suo debutto.  
-Perché è innamorato, e l’amore fa sentire insicuri.  
Il rossore sulle guance del compositore fu impercettibile, ma a quel punto fin troppo visibile.  
Arashi sorrise assieme a Ritsu, mentre Tsukasa arrossiva di un pudore quasi infantile, a tratti commosso. Solo Izumi Sena sembrava non provare tanta pietà dell’amico.  
-Hai parlato con lui due volte in croce.  
-Tre, per essere precisi.  
Tre volte al Valkyrie, quando si era trattenuto oltre l’orario di chiusura per scrivere e riscrivere la composizione musicale dello spettacolo. Una volta con un croissant offerto, due volte con del tè caldo.  
Tre volte in cui aveva scoperto di poter ridere in un modo diverso, dedicato soltanto a lui, per le cose più stupide.  
Izumi alzò gli occhi al cielo e non si trattenne oltre.  
-A me sembra che questo sia un tentativo di autosabotaggio. Niente di più.  
La giovane cercò di addolcire le parole di lui con alcune intenzioni gentili – Izumi era ruvido, ma non insensibile, e per quanto potesse risultare sgradevole, le sue motivazioni erano più che buone, nate da una sincera quanto affettuosa preoccupazione. Arashi era la prima a saperlo, com’era la prima a rimproverargli quei modi così bruschi.  
-Sei sempre così diretto, Izumi-chan. Anche con la spada-  
Fu interrotta dall’arrivo del cameriere. Mika Kagehira abbassò gli angoli del proprio sorriso quando si vide puntare addosso tutti gli occhi dei presenti, e il suo senso di colpa primordiale si palesò in una preoccupata ansia.  
Arashi gli prese quasi il vassoio dalle mani, aiutandolo a uscire da quella stasi momentanea.  
-Grazie, tesoro.  
Il giovane arrossì ancora: imbarazzo per imbarazzo, non sapeva quale preferisse.  
Leo guardò la propria granita dapprima con occhi distratti, pensando a mille cose. Solo in un secondo momento vide alcuni dettagli che non aveva mai visto prima – la cura con cui Shu cucinava i propri dolci, persino quelli più semplici, risaltava in una perfezione un poco nauseante, ma così curata da essere ineluttabile.  
E poi, quel piccolo cuore di glassa sul fondo, non l’aveva mai fatto per nessun altro.  
Leo balzò sulla propria sedia, richiamando il cameriere.  
-Kagehira?  
Mika balzò sul posto, persino qualche altro cliente si girò nella sua direzione per comprendere il motivo di un tale slancio. Senza più vergogna e con il solito modo di fare, Leo allungò il braccio verso il cameriere, palesando un sorriso grande quanto l’intero volto.  
-Potresti dare questo a Shu? Da parte mia. Per favore!  
Mika prese in mano il bigliettino e sorrise, nel leggere cosa ci fosse scritto.  
-Certamente.  
Poi andò di nuovo verso la cassa, mentre alcuni suoi colleghi inesperti stavano già facendo pasticci con le ordinazioni e i conti.  
Leo riprese a sospirare, nella gioia generale. Izumi non riuscì a trattenere l’ennesima stoccata di punta, quasi fossero ancora sulla pedana.  
-Era tanto difficile?  
Lui gli diede una spallata, e l’argomento di conversazione poté finalmente cambiare.  
  
  
Leo uscì con il paraorecchie rosso calato sui capelli, balzando sui gradini del teatro che scendevano verso il parco. La compagnia di attori e musicisti lo seguì, ancora parlottante ed eccitata per la serata appena finita. Tra di loro, spiccava alta la voce di Wataru Hibiki, il protagonista principale della serata, che invitava tutti in camera sua per un festino fino all’alba, contro ogni regola e convenzione dei Dormitori del Campus di Yumenosaki. Leo aveva appena finito di accettare quando qualcuno indicò un punto lontano, sotto un lampione: c’era un uomo magro, stretto in un cappotto grigio chiaro, che guardava nella loro direzione in modo minaccioso.  
Qualcuno ipotizzò fosse un malintenzionato, e Leo ridacchiò rassicurandoli.  
Non fu a malincuore che si separò da loro e corse verso Shu, arrivandogli vicino trafelato.  
-E-ehi, eccoti qua! Mi hai aspettato per tutto questo tempo?  
-Non ho il tuo numero, non sapevo come contattarti.  
Quelle parole lo colpirono particolarmente, tanto che provò a obiettare d’istinto.  
-Potevamo vederci domani al-  
Ma non servì che Shu facesse una smorfia o mostrasse irritazione perché Leo si fermasse dal dire qualcosa di poco cortese. La premura dell’altro si era palesata in un atto gentile, e non era sua intenzione sminuirlo.  
Gli sorrise, davvero grato.  
-Ti ringrazio. Sei… molto gentile.  
Al suo sorriso, Shu abbassò lo sguardo.  
Leo provò ad avvicinarsi a lui, e vide che non lo respinse.  
-Ti va di prendere qualcosa assieme?  
L’uomo con i capelli rosa indicò un punto imprecisato in avanti, dove il parco finiva e iniziavano file di negozi e bar allegri, dove gli studenti potevano intrattenersi fino a tardi tra una sessione di studio e l’altra. Abbastanza vicino dov’era anche il suo locale, a conti fatti.  
-C’è un piccolo pub che rimane aperto tutta la notte.  
-Ci sei mai stato?  
-Ogni tanto mi intrattengo al Valkyrie per cucinare torte fino a tardi.  
-Ah, beh! Nessuno può cacciarti perché deve chiudere!  
Gli scoccò un’occhiataccia e cominciò a incamminarsi, con le mani ancora nelle tasche del cappotto.  
Accanto a lui, Leo adeguò la propria andatura alla sua – cosa che fece anche Shu di rimando, in modo tale che si ritrovarono a camminare allo stesso ritmo di passi, senza mai lasciare il fianco l’uno dell’altro.  
La brezza leggera notturna li accompagnava anche nel buio, laddove la luce dei lampioni non arrivava.  
Passata una panchina di color rosso, Leo cercò di parlargli.  
-S-senti, come ti è sembrato?  
Shu sospirò, come se fosse sempre stato in attesa di quella specifica domanda; rivelava sempre più di essere impacciato a propria volta, e che il suo disagio si tramutava in gesti spicci, quasi al limite del rude.  
Eppure, appena ebbe la scusa di parlare, si rivelò essere abbastanza appassionato.  
-Molto piacevole, devo dire.  
-Sì? Ah, sono contento!  
-Tutto il tuo impegno ha fatto qualcosa di grandioso. Sono rimasto affascinato, e stupito. Addirittura meravigliato. Come hai accompagnato ogni scena sottolineando e amplificando i sentimenti rappresentati, inducendo lo spettatore nell’immedesimazione… splendido.  
Aveva cominciato a gesticolare, trasportato dai propri stessi sentimenti, e Leo ridacchiò appena.  
-Stasera sei molto generoso di parole, Shu! È la prima volta.  
-Non ho mai lesinato in complimenti, qualora fosse necessario.  
Il giovane uomo con i capelli lunghi si imbronciò, anche per quel poco di frustrazione d’essere stato frainteso. Voleva solo scherzare, non altro, ma Shu fu sempre implacabile.  
-Davvero, tu non sorridi mai!  
-Sorrido quando ce n’è bisogno.  
-P-posso-  
Arrossì, fermandosi.  
-Posso provare io, a darti motivi per sorridere?  
L’uomo più alto impiegò solo pochi istanti a fermarsi a propria volta e a girarsi, per guardarlo in faccia. Quei pochi istanti furono sufficienti perché Leo si lasciasse prendere dal panico e cominciasse a ritrattare quanto appena detto.  
Una cosa così romantica all’improvviso – e poi, addirittura a un uomo!  
Fu quasi sul punto di scappare, se non fosse stato per quel piccolo sbuffo divertito di Shu.  
-Ah, stavo scherzando! Ahahah! Era una battuta anche quella-!  
-Io in realtà non sono affatto bravo con le parole, Tsukinaga. Ma noto che neanche tu ci sai molto fare.  
Stava sorridendo. Shu stava davvero sorridendo.  
Leo ne rimase incantato, come la primissima volta che lo aveva visto al Valkyrie.  
Lo raggiunse con un balzo, sorridendogli col migliore dei suoi sorrisi.  
-Per questo non facciamo i camerieri!  
-Già, per fortuna.  
Abbassò lo sguardo ed entrambi ripresero a camminare, un poco più vicini di prima.  
Il giovane con i capelli lunghi era quasi frastornato dal verificarsi di tutti quegli eventi. Era abbastanza difficile trattenere la felicità.  
Guardò Shu perché era bello e gli piaceva un sacco, davvero non riuscì a staccargli gli occhi di dosso.  
E l’uomo, schiarendosi la voce, sentì l’urgenza di parlare.  
-Sai, volevo provare ad allestire quel palco, al Valk-  
-Davvero? Lo farai?  
-Fammi almeno finire di parlare! Sì, lo farò! Ma prima di fare esibire chicchessia farò delle selezioni molto accurate!  
-Non si fanno selezioni per questo genere di cose.  
-Io le farò! Quindi se vuoi candidarti-  
Arrossì, nascosto dal bavero alto del suo cappotto.  
Leo lo vide lo stesso.  
-Sarò felice di ascoltare la tua musica di nuovo.  
Un balzo: gli fu davanti, proprio di fronte al locale dove dovevano entrare.  
-Shu, ti va di uscire assieme, qualche volta? Anche senza una scusa!  
Lo vide lottare contro la tentazione di riprenderlo, dacché aveva usato il suo nome senza neanche un onorifico, nel bel mezzo di un discorso banale. Un atto così semplice era ancora più intimo che una dichiarazione, quasi.  
Eppure, dopo avergli scoccato un’occhiataccia per puro sfizio e un briciolo di vendetta, sospirò e si arrese.  
-Certo, mi farebbe molto piacere.  
Leo sorrise, contentissimo.  
Dondolò sopra un piede, arrivò alla porta del pub e la tenne aperta, chinandosi in modo da invitarlo a entrare. A quel gesto, Shu sbuffò ancora – e poi sorrise.  
Sorrise perché era stato lui a farlo sorridere: nel più bel modo tra tutti.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
